memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Q Conflict, Issue 5
|cover image = Q conflict 5.jpg|covers = 3|altcover = Q conflict 5 B.jpg|altcover artist = David Messina, Alessandra Alexakis|altimage = Q Conflict 5 RI.jpg}}The Q Conflict, Issue 5 is the fifth issue of The Q Conflict comic miniseries. Description The contest for the ages continues as the Captains race to capture the one exotic creature that Trelane is missing from his intergalactic menagerie—a Borg Queen! But as the Godlike beings revel in the games, the crews are hatching a plan of their own. Don’t miss the penultimate issue of the biggest ''Star Trek crossover of all time!'' Summary In the Cestus III garden, Q is roused by Q2 who instantly chews out his fellow for nearly melting the galaxy after his stunt with the Prophets. Thankfully Amanda Rogers managed to smooth things over and the Prophets have agreed to recede while also wiping the memories of the humans. While the Q Continuum was open to Q's idea of a God War, Q's fascination with humans is quickly wearing thin at their patience. As Q2 and Amanda depart, they warn Q that he has this much leeway left before the contest will be shut down. As the four summon the captains before them once more, Q awards victory to a somewhat confused Kirk before declaring that the first captain to win three rounds will win the contest. This next challenge will be dictated by Trelane who whisks them all away to his menagerie of creatures. The winner of this round will be the first who can capture a Borg Queen. As Kirk questions what a Borg Queen is, those from the 24th century protest the extreme risk and moral repugnancy of this challenge before they're all whisked away to the Delta Quadrant. Onboard the , Picard and Guinan discuss recent events where Guinan reveals the work of the Prophets and goes on to state that, though they are less powerful than the Q, their mastery over space/time is without peer. If Q was willing to provoke them, then they are all in more danger than ever before, especially if Picard doesn't win this contest for Q. That's why Guinan's already reached out to the other ships to try and fight back against the gods. As the ships bear down on the Borg, Janeway appears to Picard via an Iconian doorway, Chekov and Torres having managed to get the Gateway Engine partially working, a method that allows them to speak without Q listening in, and swears she will soon contact him with more information to try and end this contest. As the four ships emerge in front of the Borg Queen's diamond, those from the 24th century instantly open fire to wear down its shields. When a gap is opened, Picard and Sisko's groups beam aboard. On the , its technology too weak to match the Borg, Kirk gripes before Worf has a risky idea to get back in the running. As the Enterprise-E team materializes, Seven instantly abandons the group prompting to chase after her. As they search the endless maze however, Picard is greeted by Wesley Crusher who directs them to the corridor on the left before he vanishes again, swearing to return. The Traveler then appears and urges Wesley that they must not keep "her" waiting. The away team finds that Seven has been responding to the call of the Borg Queen. Without missing a beat, Picard orders Odo to restraint the Queen before Spock stuns her. As the group makes their way to the beam out point, they are met by Sisko's group before a squad of Borg drones appears. Though the group is quick to open fire, the Borg are even quicker to adapt and send in more forces. As defeat seems imminent, the Galileo II bursts through the hull of the ship, ramming the drones to death. Seeing that his shuttle is totalled and that the contest is lost, Kirk, after ensuring everyone is well, beams back to the Enterprise with Worf. When Picard tries to follow, he finds that the Borg shields have cycled back up and prevent beaming off the ship before Janeway opens a gateway to the Enterprise-E. As the three captains examine their captive, Wesley and the Traveler reappear, revealing to have aligned themselves with Amanda Rogers who is here to help. References Characters :Ayelborne • Borg Queen • Chakotay • Pavel Chekov • Wesley Crusher • Data • Jadzia Dax • The Doctor • Guinan • Kathryn Janeway • Harry Kim • Kira Nerys • James T. Kirk • Geordi La Forge • Leonard McCoy • Metron • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Tom Paris • Jean-Luc Picard • Q • Q2 • Quark • William T. Riker • Amanda Rogers • Montgomery Scott • Seven of Nine • Benjamin Sisko • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • B'Elanna Torres • The Traveler • Trelane • Deanna Troi • Tuvok • Nyota Uhura • Worf Starships and vehicles :Borg Queen's diamond • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • Galileo II • ( ) Races and cultures :Android • Bajoran • Betazoid • Borg • Changeling • El-Aurian • Ferengi • Hologram • Human • Klingon • Metron • Organian • Prophets • Q (species) • Tribble • Trill • Vulcan Appendices * In addition to the iconic Tribbles, a Great Old One, a Xenomorph, a Yautja, and a Flora colossus cameo among Trelane's specimens. Related media * : Trelane mentions that his parents frown on him playing with sentient beings. * : The Borg Queen's Diamond ship appears. * : Wesley and the Traveler reappear. Wesley wears the same outfit from the episode. Connections Category:Comics